Todas contra él
by Agate Malfoy
Summary: Hermione a visto a Harry con una chica. Pero ¿Es la única con la que está? Peor que una chica vengativa son sies chicas con ganas de venganza. ¿Pero se darán cuenta? ¿Correra la sangre? ¿O se las apañará Harry para salir del apuro? Please RR.


Este fic se me ocurrió por el título y argumento que se estrenará en breve acá. Lo que quiere decir que para cuando ustedes lo lean tenga más tiempo... De todas formas, aunque se acuerden o sepan que película es no prometo ningún parecido. **Ni tan siquiera vi la peli.**

**Otra cosa importante **esto será como una introducción de la idea. si se lee un mínimo se empezara a escribir en condiciones (es decir, con capítulos largos trabajados y todo eso)

Hemione caminaba un poco ida por los pasillos. Al pasar junto a los jardines, había visto a Harry con una gryffindor a la que tan solo conocía de vista. En parte se alegraba por él, por otro lado no encajaba totalmente bien eso de que Harry, que siempre había sido todo suyo, andará con otra.

Pero pensaba informarse un poco preguntándole a Ginny. "Ella siempre se entera de todo lo que quiere saber." pensaba Hermione, "Y si, es buena persona, felicitare a Harry con una sonrisa."

Al llegar a la sala común encontró a Ginny fingiendo leer mientras oía la conversación entre Katie, Alice y Angelina. "¿Se lo habrán pedido los gemelos?"

-¡Hola Ginny!- la llamó a que volviera a tierra haciendo que diera un pequeño salto en el sofá y viendo como las chicas las miraban y se alejaban un poco.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola Hermione!

-Oye, necesitaba que investigaras algo por mí.- Esto hizo que se alejaran las gryffindor aun más.- El caso es, que he visto a Harry bastante cariñoso con una chica en los jardines.- dijo bajando la voz y comprobando con la mirada que nadie la oía.

-¡Anda! ¿Y quién es?

-Eso es lo que yo quería que me dijeras. Pero como no me parece bien que cobres te envidaré a chuchearías el próximo fin de semana que vallamos a Hosmedage. Cuanta más información, más chuchearías.- Le decía mientras comprobaba como habría Ginny los ojos cada vez más.

Hermione tan solo obtuvo por respuesta un "¡En la cena nos vemos!" y vio como salía corriendo atravesando la apertura del cuadro. Hermione suspiró y se puso a hacer la tarea. Sabía que Ginny se encargaría.

-Hermione ¿Terminaste de comer?- le preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Eh. Si. Vamos. Hasta luego chicos.- Espero a estar a suficiente distancia- ¿Y bueno que averiguaste?

-No seas impaciente Hermione.- dijo con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

Llegaron a la sala común, como era la hora de la cena no había nadie, se sentaron y comenzaron ha hablar.

-Bueno, se llama Sophie Dickins. Está en quinto año, es decir, en mi curso. La vi veinte minutos después de que me mandaras el encargo en los jardines con Harry. Es popular en mi curso por chica simpática, confiada y cariñosa, vamos de esas que no mataron una mosca en su vida. Tiene buenas notas y muchas amigas. No tiene problemas familiares ni nada por el estilo. Y, lo que más me interesa al menos a mí, es que en todo este tiempo a pesar de ser popular tan solo tuvo otro novio, pero él no es importante.- leyó de carrerilla Ginny de un papel que sacó del bolsillo.- Valla con la Hufflepuff, está impecable.

-Ginny, es una gryffindor la chica que estaba con Harry.- Dijo Hermione muy convencida.

-Cuando yo los vi estaba con Sophie. Y no me equivoco porque estaban casi rozándose con la nariz-Agregó al ver a Hermione creyendo haber encontrado la lógica respuesta.

-Pero eso no puede ser. Yo lo vi rodeándole la cintura a la gryffindor...

-¿Cómo era?- se interesó Ginny- A lo mejor si me la describes te puedo decir su nombre.

-Pues era rubia, pelo corto, piel muy clara, y ojos también claros, pero no se si azules o verdes, y seria como tú o un poco más de alta.

-Um... ¿De Gryffindor?- Hermione asistió con la cabeza- Entonces se quien es. Tiene un año menos que yo. Se llamaba...Lilian Marat.

-¿Y tú con quien lo has visto?- preguntó Hermione viendo las posibilidades que no le gustaba.

-Con Sophie Dickins. De pelo castaño y liso, aproximadamente por los hombros, con pecas y siempre esta sonriendo. Pero era más alta que yo.- dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

-Que raro es esto...

Harry salió de nuevo al jardín. Era la cuarta vez que salía en un solo día. Pero ahora estaba mucho más bonito que antes. Tan solo se veía lo poco alumbrado por la luna creando reflejos azules en todos sitios.

Iba tirando delicadamente de la mano Angie Yaumon, la pobre chica era muy tímida, pero aun así le había cogido la mano cuando se la había tendido. Y ahora, le enseñaba los jardines en una oscuridad palpable. Había decidido que si en poco se debía enfrentar a Voldemort no quería morir en el intento sin haber disfrutado lo suficiente de la vida.

-¡Harry mira! ¡En poco será una nueva! Por eso esta tan oscuro...-Harry rió para sí. No llegaría a acostumbrarse a las cosas tan tontas que decían algunas chicas. Pero tampoco tenía que aguantarlo por mucho tiempo.

¡Espero que les gustara! Por si hay curiosidad todas las chicas con las que sale Harry son creaciones propias o reflejos de la gente que me rodea. Los demás personajes son de J.K.Rowling.

¡Ah! **Aviso:** Aquí aparece Harry (o al menos se habla) con tres chicas. Realmente serán más.


End file.
